Un terapeuta, Una salvación
by Lizii Gustin Colfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel un terapeuta para traumas psicológicos, Blaine Anderson un Trauma que debe de ser tratado, ¿como funcionaran juntos?


Un Terapeuta, Una Salvación.

Blaine Anderson, un chico con temores como otros, pero se le interpone uno es especia, el miedo al vacío, a las alturas, pero juntar las dos seria pésima idea, ya que él no se atrevería ah nada.

Kurt Hummel, un terapeuta, ayuda a personas a enfrentar sus miedos, sin importar, a que se enfrente.

Un día nublado para otoño, Kurt Hummel, caminando directamente hacia su consultorio. Este estaba ubicado en zona comercial, a si que tiene clientes concurridos, al entrar al pequeño local, se encuentra con su secretaria Becca, una chica linda rubia, pero aunque la belleza de ella fuera muy alta, el castaño nunca sentirá nada por ella, ya que es totalmente Gay; se adentro donde estaba ella y le sonrió de manera amistosa y hablo.

"Que citas tengo hoy" preguntó

"Solo tiene una, se llama Blaine. Blaine Anderson, y lo está esperando en la sala se espera" le dijo sin despegar su cara del ordenador que tenía enfrente suyo.

"Gracias" le respondió y se encamino a su oficina, al estar caminando a la dirección correcta, vio a un hombre bajo, con cabello negro y con demasiada Gomina en el cabello, suponía que él era el tal Blaine, porque es el único que se encuentra en la sala de espera.

"Usted es Blaine Anderson verdad" pregunto

El moreno se sobresalto y cuando vio una figura esbelta enfrente suyo.

"Si, y usted quien es" enarco una ceja

Kurt rio un poco por la reacción del ojimiel "Soy Kurt, el terapeuta que te va a tratar" respondió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios

"Oh, lo siento doctor, es que estoy un poco nervioso" respondió levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

"No hay problema, mejor pasemos a mi consultorio, y hablemos con más tranquilidad, te parece" señalo una puerta de vidrio.

"Claro"

Ambos muchachos se adentraron a la oficina del castaño, Kurt se fue al perchero, poniéndose una bata blanca con letras perfectamente bordadas con su nombre en color negro cursiva, en la parte posterior derecha, tomo asiento detrás del escritorio, cogió una pluma y una libreta pequeña, unos lentes de marco grueso negro y fijando la vista en el moreno. El moreno ligeramente se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio y sonrió ligeramente.

"Bien señor Anderson" fijo su mirada ahora en el cuadernillo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio de caoba color chocolate

"Blaine, digame Blaine por favor" le pidió al castaño

"Bueno, Blaine, veamos tu expediente" busco las carpetas que actualmente pone Becca encima de su escritorio, al ver que no había nadie, se paró de su asiento y le dijo a Blaine que le permitiera un segundo, fue con Becca y esta automáticamente estiro el folder que estaba buscando.

Kurt lo agarro y otra vez se fue a su oficina.

"Bien ya lo tengo" reviso las letras que estaban impresas de color negro sobre una hoja blanca "Bien, lo que veo es que le tienes miedo a las alturas y al vacio" le dijo, el morocho asintió levemente la cabeza "Muy bien, cuando empezó tu temor" pregunto realmente interesado.

"Fue cuando tenía 8 años, mis papas se habían ido de viaje, y me dijeron que estarían de regreso cuando menos me lo esperaba, lamentablemente, nunca me imagine que mis padres fueron asesinados, al día que se fueron, me llego la noticia, y aunque suene metafóricamente tengo miedo al vacío, cuando perdí a mis padres" dijo como si nada

Eso a Kurt le pareció extraño ya que, muchas personas lloran por el recuerdo, pero ha Blaine pareciera que ya era parte de su vida.

"Bien, vamos a ver como tomas la presión" sonrió Kurt "Mañana nos vemos aquí" le dio una dirección a Blaine "a las 9 en punto, con traje de baño" sonrió "Bien, nuestra cita termino, nos vemos mañana" y con esto Blaine se retiro.

El ojimiel se despidió de la rubia con un adiós que fue respondido de la misma manera.

Salió del consultorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apretando fuertemente el papelito que le había dado Kurt, tomo un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente amaneció con una energía inexplicable, se alisto para la cita con el terapeuta. En una maleta hecho un traje de baño color azul marino, y cosas que pensó que iba a necesitar. Bajo las escaleras al primer piso, abrió la puerta y cerrarla con llave, saludo a su vecina que vivía enfrente del, se encamino a la calle y tomo un taxi, le indico la dirección y se fue. Al llegar ahí vio un edificio de 2 pisos angosto, con paredes blancas que tenían letras pintadas de azul rey, con letras mayúsculas decía Alberca pública, se le hizo un gran nudo en la boca, trago duro y se encamino al interior con pasos vacilantes. Al estar dentro de este trato de localizar al castaño, no tardo más de 5 minutos cuando lo encontró hablando con alguien animadamente. Tenía 2 opciones, esperar o interrumpir-Decidió- Interrumpir, se encamino en donde se encontraban 2 castaños hablando, por alguna razón Blaine sintió celos con el que estaba hablando Kurt.

"Kurt, ya llegue, lo siento por interrumpir" sonrió

"Oh, no es nada, además nada mas te esperaba" vio al moreno el ojiazul "Sebastián, que bueno encontrarte otra vez, saluda a Steve por mi quieres" le dio una sonrisa al castaño que se encontraba delante de él, Blaine se sintió aliviado al saber que ese hombre tenía novio o a la mejor casado.

"El gusto es mío Kurt, me da alegría que te haya encontrado, y claro que te saludare a mi hermano estaría muy feliz, que te haya encontrado" hablo este, el morocho suprimió un gemido de fastidia, pensó que tenia novio, creo que es hombre libre, se sintió estresado por primera vez de un hombre "Nos vemos Kurt que veo que tiene trabajo" vio a Blaine "Tal vez podríamos salir algún día de estos" y se retiro.

"Bien Blaine, ponte el traje de baño te estaré esperando, no tardes" le enseño los vestidores, por supuesto que Blaine no tardo, no quería encontrar a Kurt hablando otra vez con ese hombre.

"Bien" hablo Blaine cuando Blaine ya tenía listo su traje de baño "te vas a lanzar de ahí" señalo las plataformas de color azul, alineadas por su altura, estaba la de 3 metros que tenia trampolines, la de 5, 7.5 y la de 10 metros. "Vamos a empezar por la más baja que sería la de 3 metros, y como lo hayas superado iremos subiendo, yo te estaré esperando en la fosa, para que no te pase nada" le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque a Blaine le encanto la sonrisa de Ángel del castaño.

"Y si me mato" pregunto preocupado

"No te pasara nada te lo prometo" y alzo su meñique de la mano derecha

"Enserio" enarco una ceja

"Te lo prometo" alzo más el meñique, Blaine al no quedarle de otra engancho con el menique de su mano contraria.

Blaine con pasos vacilantes se subió a las escaleras para dar a la de 3 metros. Al llegar ahí se encamino lentamente al trampolín que tenía la plataforma de 3 metros, voltio ligeramente hacia abajo y vio que estaba Kurt con una enorme sonrisa estirando los brazos y gritando Vamos Blaine tu puedes vacilo unos segundos, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se lanzo sin pensarlo, le entro el pánico aunque fuera a una corta distancia, le dio más miedo al momento de tocar el agua, desesperadamente busco a alguien aun con los ojos cerrados, y sintió unos brazos alrededor del, al sentir esto Blaine no dudo y se abrazo fuertemente del que estaba agarrando, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la parte trasera de un hombre de cabellos castaños, se tenso por un momento cuando lo escucho hablar se relajo.

"Estas bien, nada te pasara" lo apretó mas a su cuerpo.

"lo prometes" susurro.

"Lo prometo" el moreno sintió como le sonría sobre su cuello.


End file.
